


Talk It Out

by oldfriendlikenew



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, High School AU, cynthia and lucina are sisters, there's a fight in the beginning of the fic but it isn't that graphic, this is really lighthearted compared to my last fic, yet again. don't even be surprised at this point.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: Severa's temper vs Cynthia's persistence. Who will win?Or.We kind of fought before but now I want to kind of help you date my sister?Or.A fic that includes every single basic Lucisev trope, that doesn't have to do with actual war. All-in-one.





	1. We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> severa is so FUN to WRITE and i don't even know i just love her dynamic with cynthia and also lucisev so this kind of happened.  
> enjoy?!

Currently, Cynthia, Owain, Severa, Lucina, Noire, Gerome, Morgan, and Inigo were sitting at their respective table for lunch.

“I want to be a hero when I grow up!” Cynthia had proclaimed, showing the sketches of what she would look like to her friends. She donned a pegasus knight uniform with her very own pegasus as well.

“Cynthia! It looks absolutely wonderful!” Owain said, glancing at her picture. They had already gone over his fantasy of being a lightning-quick sword wielder that has a designated blade and a cursed sword hand. This was all for their art homework, which was to make a persona similar to the ones in the old tales of Archanea and Jugdral.

“What are you? _Six_?” Severa sneered, “And is that a pegasus?! You know, the urban legend? Just about as real as a unicorn?! Give me a break!”

“If you paid attention in class you would know that was part of the assignment! I mean that would involve you _going_ to class in the first place. Anyways, don’t call my homework stupid! Gerome has a wyvern in his named after his pet lizard and you didn’t make fun of him!” Cynthia defensively argued back.

“Yeah because his lizard actually turned into something really cool. Your fantasy is just a dumb horse with wings,” Severa said, ready to fight some more.

“Lucina!” Cynthia turned to her sister, “Why do you even bother being friends with her? She’s such- she’s such a b-word!”

Severa just laughed, “The word you’re looking for is bitch. B-i-t-c-h. Because we’re in fucking high school and should be able to use big girl words but I guess you wouldn’t be able to understand that because your big heroic dream is LITERALLY just fighting on a My Little Pony.”

Cynthia just turned back around to Severa, “Oh yeah? What would you pick then? Queen of the castle? More like ice queen of the ice castle. You should be the final evil that everyone aims to defeat.”

Everyone in their friend group was sadly used to this kind of banter between the girls. They never did get along well, despite their mothers being the best of friends. That’s probably partly why, for Severa at least, they grew up absolutely despising each other.

“As much as being a queen fits me, I’d just be a mercenary,” Severa retorted, “No one to bother me whatsoever and I just have to look out for myself!”

“Oh yeah?! You probably did the assignment after all! Show me what you actually did,” Cynthia said while grabbing Severa’s folder.

“HEY! THAT’S PRIVATE!” Severa said, trying to grab it back, but it was too late.

“Pffft! You want to be the _princess’ knight_?! Fat chance of that happening. You’d need to be likable in order to be anywhere near the princess. Wait… didn’t we all agree that Lucina would be the princess…”

All eyes turned onto Lucina and she flushed, making what Cynthia said probably true.

“THAT’S JUST RICH! SEVERA WANTS TO BE LUCI’S KNIGH-!” Before Cynthia could finish that sentence, Severa lunged herself toward and started to wail on her.

Rather than just take it, Cynthia fought back. They hadn’t done anything like this in years, but both still knew the other’s main weaknesses: their twin tails. Cynthia had less to tug, but a much more sensitive head while Severa didn’t feel the impact as much, but there was much more to tug.

Their friends had been quick to react and jump into action. Morgan, Owain, and Gerome were trying to hold Cynthia back and Lucina, Noire, and Inigo were trying to hold Severa back.

“FUCKING LET GO OF ME!” Severa yelled, trying to squirm her way out. In doing so, she accidentally threw her fist way too hard back and she suddenly felt the pair of arms that were around her torso suddenly drop.

She stopped squirming to turn around, only to see that Lucina had a bloody nose and busted lip.

“S-Sev… It’s fine…” Lucina said, trying to not let Severa freak out about her.

Severa had the saddest look in her face when she saw Lucina, never meaning to hurt her. Her anger had gotten out of hand again. She was such a loser.

“I WASN’T ENOUGH? YOU HAD TO HURT MY SISTER TOO?! SOME KNIGHT YOU ARE!” Cynthia kept thrashing away while being held back. Noire and Inigo let go of Severa too, seeing how she more or less calmed down.

Severa just picked her backpack up and ran to her car. She didn’t want anyone to see the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Before Lucina could chase after Severa, one of the teachers had finally come over and demanded to know what happened. They had to explain that it wasn’t a brawl between the two sisters and rather the other girl just seemingly ran away. None of the friends admitted to the fact that it was Severa, not even Cynthia. She was too busy making sure that her sister was alright.

After the teacher had left, Lucina had noticed that Severa’s folder stayed left behind on the table. She was surprised by the drawing that ended up on the top and she sighed deeply.  She decided to just pick it up and put it in her bag so that she could return it to the rightful owner soon enough.

* * *

 Later that night, Cynthia had appeared in Lucina’s doorway right after one of their more awkward dinners where Cynthia gushed about how much she hated Severa the entire time and Lucina sat in silence as she ate. That happened right after their dad picked both of them up from school and their mom nearly had a heart attack looking at the toilet paper up Lucina’s nostril and her busted lip. Somehow, Cynthia managed to come out of the fight mostly unscathed, with just a few bruises as trophies.

“Luci… can we talk?” Cynthia asked with a somber tone.

“Of course sis, come here,” she then patted the open space that was next to her on her bed.

Cynthia was always an open book. The exact opposite of Severa.

She sat down next to Lucina and looked at her, “Do you hate me, Lucina?”

Lucina was sort of taken aback, “Of course not! You’re my sister Cynthia, I love you.”

“Why do you insist on being friends with Severa then? You see how nasty she treats me!” Cynthia then laid her head on Lucina’s shoulder, “I don’t even know why she’s just so hateful toward me.”

Lucina’s started to sweep Cynthia’s bangs to the side, “You probably forget this because you were too young, but Severa used to despise me too.”

Cynthia snorted, “Yeah RIGHT. She could never hate you. She would fight the entire school if it would please you.”

Lucina simply chuckled, “I know it seems impossible but it’s true. I think we were about 7 or 8, which would put you around 3 or 4. She would never stand within my vicinity at gatherings that both of our parents had to attend to and if I looked her way, she would quickly turn her nose in the opposite direction.

“One night, it bothered me so much that this girl that I should’ve been friends with hated me for no reason so I approached her. She took my hand and led me to a corner that was isolated. I asked why she hated me and she said that Dad is the reason her mom is always sad, even if her daddy couldn’t see how bad it hurt her. She swore she would never talk to me, but she took pity on me and decided to tell me after all.

“I told her that it hurt me that she didn’t give me a chance and she said she didn’t want to be sad like her mom. But then she said, and I quote, ‘I guess I can give you a shot if you listen to my orders tonight.’ The night was a blur but by the end of it Severa had almost grown protective of me, you could say. We always hung out at family events since then and just sort of became really good friends,” Lucina said, faintly smiling at the memories.

“Wow… Severa was still… Severa back then. Such a tsundere!” Cynthia giggled.

“Tsun…dere?” Lucina never could quite understand her Cynthia and her anime references. When Owain and Cynthia got together, Lucina couldn’t help but just smile while being totally lost.

“Someone who isn’t open with their feelings! She totally says something that she means the opposite of and she brings others down by insulting them! Ugh, she has to be so insecure,” Cynthia complained.

“She is,” Lucina said, knowing that it would catch Cynthia off guard the way that it did, “She projects onto others and, while it isn’t ideal, a lot of it comes from a deep-rooted hatred.”

Cynthia remained silent for a bit, slight tears coming to her eyes, only to retort, “It doesn’t make her being a jerk okay, Lucina.”  
“I know, it just makes it more understandable. Look, Cynthia,” Lucina shifted so that she could see Cynthia, wiping her tears away, “Some things- A LOT of things- Severa says about you aren’t okay. I do talk about it with her. You’re my sister and it hurts me to see you hurt. But you aren’t innocent either. You don’t realize how hurtful you can be to Severa without knowing it. Again, I’m not saying it’s okay for her to do it, but your tongue can be just as sharp.”

Cynthia stayed quiet, knowing that Lucina was right, but not wanting to admit it.

Lucina sensed this and got up. She came back with Severa’s folder, “Here, look at this. Just don’t tell Severa that I showed you.”

In front of her was what looked like a girl with red pigtails in a pegasus knight uniform accompanied with a pegasus as well. However, there was a large X that ran throughout the page.

“So yes, Severa is insecure and projects that onto other people. Probably you most of all because she wishes she could be more like you,” Lucina stated.

Cynthia snorted but stopped when Lucina didn’t chuckle along with her.

“Luci… I think I owe Severa an apology… but she also owes me one…!” Cynthia said with determination.

Lucina smiled, “I think you’re right Cynthia. But let me talk to her first and try to make things go more smoothly for you both.”

“It’s a deal!” Cynthia said, bringing her sister into a hug, “Thank you, sis. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please never forget that,” Lucina smiled, gripping her tighter.

When Cynthia left her room, Lucina unlocked her phone and she decided to text Severa.

**Lucina [9:09 pm]: I’m fine, Sev. Are you?**

**Severa [9:15 pm]: no.**

**Severa [9:15 pm]: don’t talk to me. i don’t deserve it. god**

**Lucina [9:16 pm]: I’ll give you space for now, but we’ll talk tomorrow because you’re** **wrong when you say you don’t deserve it.**

Lucina locked her phone and just let herself fall asleep, faintly feeling the throbbing of her lip as she drifted.

* * *

Lucina was slightly distressed when she saw Severa had decided to skip school, but not totally surprised. This was Severa, after all.

Instead of talking to her at school, which probably was for the best anyways, Lucina just cruised by through her day, having to white-lie about her lip to everyone who asked. The toll of having to lie, even if it was just slightly, was almost too much to bare so she was glad when it was time to be picked up from school.

Right when she got home, she decided to put her workout clothes on, put her hair in a ponytail, and grabbed her backpack, yelling to her parents that she’ll be back before dinner. She then went her usual jogging path until she eventually found Severa’s house. She went up and rang the doorbell.

“Oh, Lucina! Hey,” Mr. Stahl had greeted her. “Wondering if Sev’s home? She is but she’s ‘sick’,” he said while smiling and using air quotes.

“Hello, Mr. Stahl. Rest assure my immune system can take quite a beating. May I come in?” Lucina asked.

“Of course, just don’t get sue me if you catch whatever she has,” he chuckled and let her in. “Oh wow, what happened to your lip? Got in a fight with a bear?”

“Haha, now you sound like Mr. Frederick,” Lucina giggled thinking about Gerome’s usually stoic dad, “It’s a long story but I promise I’m not bringing any trouble to Severa.”

“That’s all I care about. Well, I mean I hope your lip does get better,” Mr. Stahl began to trip over his words, “Sev! Someone’s here for youuu!”

“I don’t wanna talk to anyone right now, Daddy! Remember, I’m sick! Cough cough!” Severa yelled from her room.

“I don’t need to ask how you yelled your coughs but come on Severa!” Mr. Stahl insisted. “It’s rude to make people wait!”

Severa opened her door, “I don’t know if you can tell this or not, but I’m kind of a rude person, Daddy! Wait, Lucina?” Her face fell.

“Thank you, Mr. Stahl. I won’t be too long,” Lucina said.

“Take your time. You’re welcome to stay for dinner too,” he smiled then went back to the kitchen.

Lucina went up the stairs and went to approach Severa. They usually stood at about the same height, with Lucina being a bit taller, but Severa just seemed so small right now. She eventually moved to the side to let Lucina into her room and then she closed the door a little harsher than Lucina would have.

“Why are you HERE?!” Severa asked.

“Because I said we were going to talk today and you weren’t at school, so I just assumed this was the most logical place to, in fact, talk,” Lucina said, awkwardly standing around while Severa tried to read her.

“Ugh, there’s just no getting past you,” Severa sighed and walked over to Lucina.

Severa gently grabbed her Lucina’s chin, looking at her lip and slightly moving it to see it better.

“It doesn’t look too bad. You’ve been icing it, right?” Severa said, letting go of Lucina’s face, now avoiding her gaze altogether.

“Yes, I told you I was fine,” Lucina said. “Are you doing better?”

Severa went to sit on her bed and Lucina followed suit, sitting right next to her.

“Yeah, I’m doing fantastic. I lost my fucking temper and beat up my best friend’s sister only to punch my best friend in the face and bust her lip. Peachy fucking keen,” Severa says, dripping with sarcasm.

While sarcasm often confused Lucina, she understood Severa well enough to know that she didn’t mean anything that she just said.

“Did Cynthia tell on me? God knows I deserve it,” Severa asked.

“No, we made up a random girl that doesn’t exist,” Lucina said.

“ _You_ lied? Lucina Lowell?!” Severa said, shocked.

Lucina chuckled, “Don’t worry, Inigo did most of the talking for us. They would know right away if I were to do the explaining.”

“Thanks… You should’ve let me get in trouble,” Severa said, falling back onto her bed and covering her eyes with her arm.

She took a moment to herself, Lucina figured, to try and collect her thoughts. Lucina touched Severa’s thigh to bring her back after a few moments. Severa just peered at her by barely lifting her arm. She then sat back up.

“Lucina, I’m so sorry. My temper is already so bad and your sister knows EXACTLY how to push my buttons to make me into a bomb where the fuses go off right away,” Severa said, then glancing at Lucina’s busted lip and reaching up to touch around it again, “I didn’t mean to hurt you… God, I didn’t even really want to hurt your sister. My emotions got the better of me.”

“It’s fine Sev, I know you didn’t mean it,” Lucina said, “Although… I think you should really apologize to Cynthia too. Last night, she asked if I hated her because of our friendship.”

“…Why would she think that?” Severa asked.

“Because you two can get quite nasty with each other. Don’t worry, I made sure to let her know that she’s at fault too,” Lucina said. “It did take a little some embarrassing on your part for her to get it and I apologize for that.”

“Luci… what did you tell your sister,” Severa said, fearing all of the stories that she’s told Lucina being let into the hands of _Cynthia_.

“Don’t worry, I just showed her this,” Lucina then pulled out Severa’s folder from her backpack, then set the bag on the floor.

“Ugh, not that again. Literally, just burn it. I want to repress it completely and not have to bring it up until I go into an inevitable therapy session in my 20s,” Severa said.

“Just look, I merely showed her the pegasus knight one,” Lucina said, handing it to Severa, “It was just to show that you guys aren’t as different as you both think.”

Severa looked at the picture once again and made a sound of annoyance, “I just did it because my mom’s always in the sky with her trips! Nothing serious!”

Lucina chuckled, “Well you know both my mom and Cynthia constantly have their heads in the clouds. That’s probably where the idea came from with her.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Severa said.

“Hey Sev, Lucina said, “I think it’s amazing that you want to be my knight.”

“D-DON’T GET A BIG HEAD LUCI,” Severa strongly stated, “We’ve just been best friends so long, I didn’t want anyone else to try to get the hypothetical spot!”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine having anyone else by my side. It would be dull having anyone but my best life companion,” Lucina said.

Severa scanned Lucina’s face after, making her wonder if she had anything on it that she needed to deal with, but eventually Severa stopped looking and let out a slight sigh.

“Did I say anything wrong?” Lucina wondered.

“Nope, just… had to make sure you meant it, that’s all,” Severa gave her a slight smirk.

“And I did. Now, I probably should get going. I know your dad offered dinner, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Lucina said, pushing herself off Severa’s bed.

“Yeah I don’t blame you when it’s Daddy’s night to cook,” Severa said, also pushing herself off the bed. “I’ll walk you out though.”

Then both exited the front door after Lucina thanked Mr. Stahl for letting her into their home. They both hugged each other tightly.

“Thank you for listening to my stupid mouth spew nonsense,” Severa said.

“Sev, you know I’m always willing to listen to you. I’m just a phone call or text message away at all times,” Lucina said, pulling away.

“Yeah yeah,” Severa scoffed. “I guess I’ll apologize to Cynthia soon…”

“Yes, and she’ll apologize to you too,” Lucina smiled, “See you tomorrow, Sev!”

Lucina then jogged off to the right and Severa watched her until she had noticed her mother pull up in the driveway. At first, she didn’t turn around. Not until Mother was right next to her.

“Hey Sev…,” she said, “was that Lucina?”

“Yeah, it was. How did you know?” Severa turned and saw her mother with a slightly worried expression.

No. No, no, no, no. This was not happening.

“Did you guys… talk about something sad? Did her cat die?” Cordelia asked.

“No, why would you say that?!” But Severa knew why she would.

“No reason, just thought I heard Sumia mention it like a week ago! Oh boy, I’m ready for some dinner,” Cordelia said, lying through her teeth and going into the house.

Severa made a dash for her room. She slammed it shut and jumped on her bed, screaming into her pillow and kicking into her bed.

She was crushing on Lucina, just as her mother had crushed on Lucina’s father.

This was almost too much and she HATED that she figured it out with her mother’s sympathetic expression.

After her freak out, her phone started buzzing and she saw that she had a text from the legend herself, Lucina.

**Lucina [6:47 pm]: Hey, I just realized I left my backpack over there. Guess I’ll definitely be seeing you tomorrow? :)**

**Severa [6:48 pm]: you did that on purpose. but yeah i’ll see you tomorrow.**

**Lucina [6:48 pm]: Perfect! Have a good dinner!**

Severa then threw her phone onto her carpet. Not enough to damage it but enough to show how frustrated she was for having a crush on Lucina.

* * *

 Severa volunteered to drive both Lucina and Cynthia to school today and she actually went to the door to get them both.

“Oh, Severa, you’re here…” Cynthia said, “We have some breakfast ready if you want to join us.”

“Actually, can I talk to you outside really quick?” Severa asked.

“…Yeah, sure.” Cynthia walked outside.

“Cynthia, I’m sorry. This isn’t any bullshit either or because your sister is making me to, although she did push me in the right way,” she said, making direct eye contact with Cynthia, “I’m not that great at all of this, but I didn’t mean to lose my temper. You somehow just know how to set me off, but I guess that means you have to know me pretty well to do that. Maybe we should redirect that energy into something positive? God, smite me now, I sound so fucking cheesy. Also, if you aren’t ready to sincerely apologize, we can wait. Not too long though! And you will be indebted to me the entire time you haven’t apologized!”

“Severa… Okay! Bye! You can starve!” Cynthia went to turn the doorknob and before Severa could grab her arm to stay, she turned around, “Just kidding! Can you imagine?”

Severa cocked an eyebrow and smirked. So Cynthia has some jokes huh?

“Severa… I’m sorryyy too. We just focused on our differences and didn’t really bother to learn the similarities, which we have plenty of! I know it might take a while, but I do hope that we can become friends that don’t bicker and annoy our friend group the entire time,” Cynthia apologized.

Severa held her hand out, “Truce?”

Cynthia pulled Severa into a hug instead, “Truce! It’s so crazy to think that this happened because someone that we mutually love made us see the good in one another.”

Severa tensed up at the word love. “Who said that I loved Lucina?!”

Cynthia pulled away, with a confused expression, “You’ve made it quite clear that Lucina is your best friend of all time. Why wouldn’t you love your best fr- Wait, hoLY CRAP? ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HER?!”

Severa clapped her hand over Cynthia’s mouth, “NO! SHUT UP!”

Cynthia removed it and had the biggest grin Severa’s ever seen, “Oh my God. Our friendship is already going to blossom with just task one. Pegasisters, rise up it’s time to hook my sister up with her best friend.”

“Cynthia, I swear to God if you tell anyone I have a crush on Lucina, or even write it in your diary, I will burn you to death and then myself,” Severa promised. “Or if you use the word pegasisters to include me in anything ever again.”

“Yeesh, don’t be so scared. Your secret is safe with me. I WILL be the ultimate…… WING woman though,” Cynthia started laughing after her joke.

Severa had not craved death more than at this moment.

Lucina opened the door, “Cynthia, your food is getting cold. Oh! Severa, you’re here! And you two have been out here by yourselves and haven’t murdered each other yet? Impressive!”

“Luci, we’re okay now! We’re really going to try for a friendship,” Cynthia said, pulling Severa into a side hug.

“Yeah. It’s going to be so great,” Severa said, once again sarcastically.

Lucina didn’t catch the sarcasm this time and was just so genuinely happy that the two were getting along now.

She simply just wrapped her arms around both and said, “I’m so glad.”

She then pulled away, “Okay! We have about ten minutes until we need to go, how about we finish those scrambled eggs now?”

Cynthia ran inside, having an extra skip to her step.

“How is she so awake this early?” Severa asked.

“She’s just really happy right now,” Lucina smiled while holding the door open, “As am I. After you.”

Severa made her way into the house, trying to take in all that had just happened.

She made up with Cynthia, Cynthia knows about her crush on Lucina, and she’s still not over the fact that she has a crush on Lucina.

She questions what the easiest way to die quickly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp... cynthia and severa are friends... wow  
> wHaT will sEv do about her cRuSh  
> good thing the next chapter is like right there ur welcome  
> also side note you see lowell used as lucina's last name in a lot of modern fics bc it was briefly mentioned to be marth's last name in something so there you go fun fact that i had to look up  
> also do you. do you understand the willpower i had to have. to not make severa say. b-i-c-t-h. meme culture has killed my writing.


	2. We Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Time to Get Over Lucina

It’s had been a few days since the whole fiasco had happened and life was pretty okay, Severa guesses. Everyone was surprised by her and Cynthia not blowing up in each other’s faces every second that they’re together.

Except she’s been acting just slightly weird around Lucina, but the only person who hasn’t really noticed it was Lucina herself. Thank God for how oblivious the girl was.        

After one more week of being around her, Severa couldn’t take it anymore.

The moment that had made her snap was when they were about to go for a run together. While Lucina hasn’t been able to notice her big, fat crush, she had begun to notice that Severa was acting a bit off in general. She knows that Severa often runs to take her mind off of things, so she suggested that Severa join her on her daily jog around the neighborhood. Surprising to herself, Severa said yes because she really could use the distraction from her thoughts.

They met up at Severa’s house and decided to do the proper thing and stretch before running. As they were doing so, Severa looked up and Lucina was doing toe touches and saw just how great Lucina’s butt looked wearing those leggings.

She had a moment of panic. She felt like crusty old guy preying on an unsuspecting girl.  She was disgusted with herself.

“Severa? Are you okay?” Lucina said, glancing at her as she was half bent over.

Severa turned her head immediately, “Just peachy.”

She made sure to stay ahead of Lucina the entire run.

* * *

**Now** Severa was ignoring Lucina on purpose. She ignored all of her texts and phone calls. At night, she often went and drove until after dark so that Lucina couldn’t pull another sneak attack and force her to talk. She tried to just skip school, but, after a week of not going, her parents confronted her into going. Her mom mostly stayed silent though, just giving Severa a sympathetic look. In the end, they had to drive her to force her to go. The entire day she made sure to be the last one to class and sat on the opposite side to where Lucina was. She was also the quickest to leave when the bell rang. She decided to roam around the school for lunch instead of sitting with their friends. She saw Lucina at the other end of the hall at one point and turned around, making sure that she wasn’t spotted.

Ironically, at the end of the school day when Severa was about to start walking home, she heard a voice from behind her.

It wasn’t Lucina, but rather her sister.

“Severa!” Cynthia said, “Wait.”

When Severa saw that Lucina was nowhere in sight, she decided to give into Cynthia’s request. When she caught up, Severa asked, “What?”

“Don’t you ‘what’ me!” Cynthia exclaimed, “We finally became friends and now you’re ignoring me! Well, more importantly, you’re ignoring Luci. Why? What happened?”

“I’m not ignoring Lucina,” Severa said defensively, but then dropped her head and shoulders, “Okay. I can’t even keep a straight face saying that.”

Cynthia just looked at her, arms crossed against her chest, waiting for an explanation.

God, it made Severa so angry, “YOU should know why Cynthia.”

“Is it because you like her? Wouldn’t that make you want to be with her even MORE?” Cynthia said.

“No. I feel like a fucking loser whenever I’m around her,” Severa said. “The feeling is terrible and I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of my stupid feelings.

“But…” Cynthia butted in, “There isn’t a friendship in the first place if you aren’t talking. Were you hoping that you’d just get over her and everything would be fine?”

“I-I don’t know! God! I always thought she fancied Gerome so maybe if they started dating then I would just have to deal with it,” Severa said, starting to grind her teeth. “She would never date a loser like me and I don’t blame her.”

Before Cynthia could reply, someone shouted both of their names from the horizon. The two girls turned their heads and saw that Lucina was running to catch up to them. Severa took this time to run off, heading the opposite direction of her home. She just needed to get away.

Cynthia called after her but didn’t bother to run, knowing that Severa just needed some more space right now. The look on her sister’s face, however, broke her heart.

* * *

Severa sat at a bench at the park and wrote down her feelings to get some energy out. Most of it was just scribbling all over the page. Eventually, when night fell, she called Daddy to pick her up from the park. She was really surprised that it was Mom who came to get her.

When they were on the road, her mom started to talk, “Sweetie… I know what this is about. I’m so sorry because I know how you feel.”

“I don’t need your PITY, Mother,” Severa huffed while crossing her arms.

“I know you’re just redirecting your frustration and that’s fine,” Cordelia sighed. “But you shouldn’t just keep it bottled in. You letting it fester will just make it worse.”

“You act like you know the situation SOOO well! Just because you liked Chrom but your best friend went and married him! Tragic! Lucina’s my best friend and she’s going to hate me if she finds out!”

“No, she won’t. Lucina is a kind girl who cares too much about her friend to hate her over something so trivial.”

“Yeah and you just wish she were your daughter, don’t you?!”

“Daughter-in-law, perhaps, but no one could replace my actual daughter,” Cordelia smiled at her.

Severa tensed up, “How… How do I get over her mom? I really care for her and I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.”

“Well, I know you don’t want to hear it, but you should just tell her how you feel. My biggest regret was not telling Chrom because I thought I would be rejected. But in the end, it would’ve made me feel like, ehmm, shit, I guess you can say, for a few months, rather than remorse for a lifetime. And besides, I think Lucina’s answer might just surprise you. But Sev, it would just feel so good to have it off your chest.”

“I… I don’t want to lose my best friend o-over this,” Severa stammered out.

When Cordelia came to a halt at a red light, she turned her head to see that her daughter had started crying silent tears. She simply held Severa’s cheek and wiped the tears away, feeling Severa lean into her hand.

“I promise you, Lucina isn’t the type of girl to just abandon you like that,” Cordelia said.

Severa knew that, but she felt fearful regardless.

* * *

  **Severa [10:46 pm]: don’t blow my phone up with questions when you first get this. i’m just texting you because i wanna meet irl to talk. also, i promise i don’t hate you. i’m just being weird, per the usual. lmk when you can talk. k?**

Severa sent the text after she got home and had done her nightly routine. She was now just sitting on her bed, waiting for a response. Lucina took a bit to text back and Severa thought that Lucina simply was going to ignore her now. She deserved it.

**Lucina [10:55 pm]: I’m almost at your house now.**

“W-WHAT?! Is she CRAZY?!” Severa asked herself.

**Severa [10:55 pm]: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! don’t be DAFT lucina!**

**Lucina [10:57 pm]: Come open the door.**

Severa quickly and quietly made her way to their front door, glad that her parents go to bed rather early. Before Lucina could say a word Severa grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house, hightailing it to her room.

Once they got into Severa’s room, Severa dropped Lucina’s arm, “What are you doing here this late, Lucina?!”

“You said you wanted to talk,” Lucina stated.

“YEAH, in the future, NOT at 11 pm! We have school tomorrow!” Severa said.

“And it would’ve been another day of you avoiding me. I didn’t want that to happen, so now I’m here,” Lucina retorted.

“…” Severa had no comeback and instead just sighed, sitting on her bed and grabbing a pillow to hold onto. She wasn’t sure what to say now since she hadn’t gotten the proper time to overthink how this conversation to play out.

“Sev…” Lucina started, sitting next to her, “What’s wrong? Have I done something to make you ignore me?”

Severa kept her eyes away from Lucina, “No. It’s all my fault. I was pushing you away because I didn’t want to bother you with my feelings.”

“Hmm? Usually Noire and I are the only people who you can express your feelings with,” Lucina said. “And Noire said she hasn’t heard from you the entire time either.”

Noire didn’t need to know that she was crushing on Lucina. She trusted her but she didn’t want to take a chance of her giving Severa away, especially since Cynthia knowing how pretty much doomed her from the start. She supposes Lucina _still_ doesn’t know though…

“Come on Sev, talk to me,” Lucina then put her hand on Severa’s thigh and, although it never really flustered Severa before, she flinched away from the touch this time.

“Oh… sorry if that made you uncomforta-” Lucina was interrupted.

“God it doesn’t! I’m just dumb!” Severa screamed, “It filled my stomach with butterflies and it’s so stupid! I guess I really am my mother’s daughter!” She slammed the pillow over her face.

“Severa?” Lucina asked, lightly pushing the pillow away so she could see Severa’s face, but Severa resisted, which made her crying more apparent.

“S-stop,” Severa weakly said and when Lucina did, she curled up into a fetal position, still having the pillow over her face.

Lucina placed her hand on Severa’s arm, moving her thumb to soothe her, feeling bad that she couldn’t console her in any other way, it seems.

“What has you feeling this way, Severa? I hate to see you like this,” Lucina said after a short while.

Severa finally stopped crying, sat up, then removed the pillow. Lucina instinctively removed the tears from her cheeks, but Severa moved back and just rubbed her own eyes.

“What did I do to make you so afraid of me?” Lucina asked.

Severa huffed then got into Lucina’s face, “Luci… I’m not scared of you. I’m scared what’s going to happen if I tell you. If I just go out and say ‘Lucina! I really like you! I have a crush on you!’ I don’t want to ruin our friendship because it’s the best fucking thing in my life!”

The was a pause and then a realization for Severa for when she saw Lucina’s eyes big like a doe. She did it. She fucking ruined it.

Severa went to get up to barge out of her house. She wasn’t sure where she was going to go this late, but anywhere was better than getting her heartbroken.

That is until Lucina grabbed shoulder so that shouldn’t go move.

“Severa… Is that really why you’ve been avoiding me?” Lucina said.

“God! Yes, it is! Now you want to just laugh in my face so do it! HAHA!” Severa exclaimed.

Before Lucina could say anything, they both heard footsteps coming their way. Panicking, Severa grabbed Lucina’s wrist and put her in the closet. Severa then jumped on her bed, trying to slightly make herself more presentable.

“Severa? What could possibly make you talk so loudly this late?!” her mom asked, “I have no idea how your father is still sleeping!”

Severa didn’t say anything and just went to hug her knees, not exactly sure how to react. Her mom noticed how demure her daughter had become and said nothing, instead just sat next to her daughter on the bed.

“Did you reach out to Lucina?” her mom asked, wrapping her arm around Severa.

“Y-Yeah…” Severa said, wiping her face with her arm, “We’re talking… sooner than I thought and I’m just wrapped in what I’m going to say. I’m completely overthinking things and it’s making me frustrated. I’m sorry for waking you up. I’m just anxious and angry at myself.”

“Aw, dear,” her mom brought Severa into a hug, “It’ll be fine. Just remember that Lucina and you have been friends for so long, it would take a lot more to harm that close of a friendship.”

“M-mom,” Severa fell into her embrace and just let it all out, ignoring that the person they were talking about was in her closet as they spoke.

Her mom had let her cry all that she needed and when she was done, she had wiped Severa’s tears. She then kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“You’ll get through this and I’ll be here for you, either way. Your father too,” her mom told her. “Now try to get some sleep. Please? Time for school will be here before you know it.”

“Thanks, Mom, sorry for waking you up again…” Severa said then watching how her mom got up and walked out the door. When it closed, her closet door opened.

Oh right, she kind of forgot about that.

Lucina walked up to Severa’s bed, sitting where her mom just was, as Severa averted her eyes anywhere else. Lucina brought her hand to Severa’s chin to make it so they were making eye contact. She released it right away. Severa could still make out the smallest red patch from where she had busted Lucina’s lip.

“She’s right, Sev,” Lucina smiled, “Nothing could ruin our friendship.”

Severa just looked at her and sighed. Lucina was always too nice.

“I don’t really want to date you though,” Lucina bluntly said and Severa could feel her heart break in that moment.

“Wait! No, I don’t really want to date at all right now. Oh God, I’m so foolish,” Lucina rubbed her forehead a bit, trying to collect her thoughts, “Listen. If I were to date anyone in this world right now, you would be who I would choose. In a heartbeat. I just don’t think it’s a good time to be finding my way through a relationship. I’m so sorry.”

Severa just started to laugh. She wasn’t really what she was laughing at in the moment, but she definitely made sure not to be loud this time.

“Did I say something wrong? Or funny?” Lucina asked.

Severa’s laughter died down, “No. I’m just an idiot for imagining you laughing in my face and then pushing me to the ground and then kicking me in my stomach and then spitting on me when I told you. I kind of prefer this by a long shot.”

“Sev? Oh my God?” Lucina said, completely flabbergasted.

“You heard me say that I’ve been overthinking!” Severa claimed.

“I know… but still,” Lucina mumbled. “Well, since I would most definitely not have ever done that in any world ever, are you still fine with this?”

“Fine with what? Waiting for you, I guess?” Severa asked and Lucina simply nodded her head. “Lucina. I would wait until the end of the world for you. And if that end of the world prompted us to jump into some kind of mysterious portal that brought us back in time to have us save our parents dying and the end of the world from happening in the first place, but we ended up in different places of said world and I have to wait to see you for two years, seeing you at the end would make it all worth it.”

“Sev… Just how much time did you spend thinking about these kinds of scenarios?” Lucina asked.

“When did I become on okay terms with Cynthia?” Severa responded.

“That… was quite a while ago…” Lucina said, trying to think of just how long it was.

“A-Anyways!” Severa interrupted, “I’ll wait as long as you need. Or even if you decide you like someone else. I’m just really glad you still want to be my friend.”

Lucina pulled her into a hug and Severa reciprocated, “That’s something that will never change Severa. You’re so near and dear to me, I wouldn’t let something like that ruin us,” Lucina pulled away, “I’m sorry that you felt so bad for that long though. I should’ve noticed.”

“It’s fine, Luci, I was hiding it away on purpose. It was my fault and I paid for it through stress and crying more than I should have in a lifetime. Ugh, I’m going to have wrinkles by the age of 20!”

Lucina chuckled, “You worry for no reason, Severa. Thank you for understanding though.”

“Yeah yeah…” They sat in a moment of silence but Severa looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:32 am. “Luci. I’m glad we did this tonight but how the _fuck_ are we getting you home this late?”

“Ah… I didn’t think about that. I could probably walk?” Lucina said while itching her chin.

“No shit you didn’t think about it… Walking is OUT of the question.” Severa just sighed. Then she got an idea.

She got up and went to her dresser, picking up a pair of keys.

“Listen, you aren’t walking home so you can take Aurora, and just bring her over before school tomorrow but if there’s a SCRATCH on her…!”

“Severa. I only have a learner’s permit,” Lucina said.

“Well I guess you can learn how to drive in the dark tonight,” Severa retorted. “It’s fine, it’s only like a three-minute drive. I have faith in you. You broke your curfew coming over in the first place. What’s another rule?”

“O-okay.”

Severa had guided Lucina to the front door of her and they muttered their quick goodbyes. Severa then watched Lucina drive off, going a lot slower than Severa would (for the best, probably) until she couldn’t see her car anymore. She then said a quick prayer to whatever god there was in the sky and went back to her room, happy that she didn’t ruin her friendship with Lucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will severa get the girl of her dreams?! find out literally right now! just one more chapter! keep going!


	3. We Kiss, We Make Up

It’s been three months since Severa had confessed to Lucina and had been politely declined and things have been good. Her mom was proud of her for being able to do what she herself wasn’t able to when she was younger made her head swell bigger than it should have.

Cynthia and Severa have gotten to be pretty good friends too. They still argue from time to time but it was nowhere near severe as before. Severa hated to admit it, but she only imagined it was what having a sister was like.

And then there was Lucina.

Things had fallen back into place with her best friend and it was almost like she hadn’t even told Lucina of her feelings. She was really surprised that she hadn’t destroyed the best part of the past nine years of living. All that it took was Severa screaming internally anytime Lucina giggled or touched her or just kind of stood there, looking as pretty as she does.

She really hopes she can get the permanent knot out of her stomach eventually.

Although, Severa notices that Lucina has been a little bit more… handsy lately. She was often brushing Severa’s bangs or would rub her thumb over Severa’s knuckles. She would stop if she noticed any discomfort from Severa, but it was still peculiar that it was happening more and more frequently.

Tonight, Severa and Lucina were alone at Lucina’s house, watching The Good Place. Severa really _really_ liked the main character, Eleanor.

Lucina was curled up against Severa’s side, who herself had her feet on the coffee table. When Lucina decided to tangle her and Severa’s legs, Severa decided enough was enough. She paused the show and Lucina looked up at her.

“Did something happen?” Lucina asked, innocently.

“Luci… You’ve been kind of clingy lately,” Severa said. “I know it’s what friends should, but it’s still kind of hard to deal with under our weird ass circumstances.”

Lucina stayed silent for a moment and then peeled herself off of Severa.

“Wait, I didn’t say you had to _completely_ remove yourself,” Severa said, looking toward Lucina sit with her legs crossed, allowing for eye contact.

“Sev… I think I’m ready…,” Lucina stated, “Ready to date you.”

Oh… that would sort of explain what was going on.

“You think? What do you mean you think? Are you for real?!” Severa began questioning Lucina.

“I know that I want to further our relationship. I love having you as a friend, but I’ve been wanting to do… more lately,” Lucina said, “I didn’t realize that my feelings were coming through my actions. I just wasn’t sure how to come about asking you because I was scared you had already moved on…”

“Move on? From _you_? When I said I would wait? Do you think I’m some sort of secret floozy?” Severa asked.

“Ah! No, that’s not what I intended at all!” Lucina said. “I just… Lately, I can’t stop thinking about cuddling with you or holding your hand or… kissing you…” Lucina’s face began turning as red as Severa’s hair.

Severa’s face turned red too. She honestly thought she had resigned to a life of being Lucina’s friend. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing because she was not going to complain about some sort of “friend zone”. Cynthia had made the joke plenty of times on her behalf.

“W-well! I do still like you so…!” Severa managed to say.

Lucina smiled, “Severa, would you like to go on a date with me? It could be just dinner or watching a movie. Anything you want.”

“Yes! God, of course I do!” Severa said.

Lucina then looked at Severa’s lips and the two started leaning in.

“Can I kiss you?” Lucina asked.

“Please do,” Severa answered.

Lucina cupped Severa’s face and the two girls then touched their smiling lips. It wasn’t Severa’s first ever kiss, but she it was certainly the one she felt the most sparks with.

Then they heard a door open and whipped their heads to find Cynthia at the doorway.

“DID I JUST WITNESS YOUR GUY’S FIRST KISS?!” Cynthia yelled.

Lucina chuckled as Severa instantly retreated to her neck, covering her face.

“You FINALLY got out of the friend zone, Severa!” Cynthia shouted, making Severa just groan at the stupid term.

Lucina smiled and smoothed Severa’s hair a bit. Severa simply melted into the touch without showing her face to the world. This wasn’t the perfect arrangement, but she honestly couldn’t imagine it happening much more differently, even if she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all think i would have ended the fic without them dating lmao whack  
> every time i thought i was wrapping this fic i would just get a new idea in my head and it's just been a ride!!  
> gah i just love all of them!!  
> i hoped you like it too please kudos and comment!! if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> did the chapter titles lead you astray bc sorry i just love that song from my childhood


End file.
